The Ice Prince and the Fallen Angel
by dark-inu-yami
Summary: Celeste was once the mate of Sesshomaru and the Lady of the Western Lands. She disappeared sometime after Inuyasha was pinned to the tree by Kikyo. Where did she go? What has happened to her? Will she and Sesshomaru ever see each other again?
1. Prologue

**Inuyasha: The Ice Prince and the Fallen Angel**

**By darkinuyami**

**Prologue**

**Part 1: Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai of the lands that lie in the West. The half-brother of the hanyou, Inuyasha, who travels with the monk, the demon slayer, the kitsune, the two-tail fire neko, and the modern priestess. Also known as the _Ice Prince_, he is said to be ruthless, never caring for anyone, especially humans; he, however, saved a human girl from death with his sword the Tenseiga, who began life anew as his ward. He soon began to care for her, calling her his own.

Alas, she was not the first female he cared for. There was one other. An Inuyoukai who reined the power of the elements. Her name was Celeste, and she was a fallen angel.

_With the powers of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire._

_The elements alone she commands._

_She was the object of the Ice Lord's desire._

_With her by his side he ruled the land._

She had blue waist-length hair with silver streaks. Her tail was short because she preferred it that way. Her eyes were always changing, depending on her moods, which are linked to her powers. Otherwise they were silver. Her ears were pointy; she had one red stripe on her right wrist for fire, one green on her left for earth, one blue on her right wrist for water, and one white on her left wrist for wind (two colors on each wrist). She also has a blue crescent moon adorning her forehead (the symbol for the Western Lands) which she received from mating the Lord (A/N: Yes, she is Sesshy's).

She disappeared around the time Inuyasha was sealed to the tree by the priestess Kikyo. Sesshomaru thinks of her to this day, fifty years later, due to the mating mark still present on his neck. This means that she is still alive, but questions linger around her whereabouts. What has become of her? Where is she now?

A/N: I would stop here, but I figured I would be nice and continue…

**Part 2: What really happened to Celeste?**

_50 years ago..._

(Celeste POV)

I walked through the castle, searching for my _Lord_, the demon I called _Husband_. I was wearing a blue kimono adorned with the colors signifying my position as Lady of the Western Lands. My hair flowed loosely about me, bouncing as I walked gracefully. A rose was perched above my left ear, making me look more ethereal.

I soon found my mate in his study, and I knocked.

"Enter, Celeste." I did so, and found myself staring into the golden eyes of the only one capable of taking my breath away. Except this time, they were full of anger, not the love they normally revealed.

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?" I asked as I stood in front of his desk. He nodded, gesturing to a seat and I sat, facing him.

"I was told by my sources that you were associating with the hanyou Inuyasha. Is this true?" He glared at me.

I glared right back. "Yes, I was talking with him and have been for some time. Why is this of any concern to you, Sesshomaru? I did not think you would spy on me."

"As my mate and Lady of the Western Lands, you have no right to lower yourself to associating with hanyous, especially when it's with my half-brother."

I stood up. "Oh, I get it. Basically, since I gave myself to you, I am not allowed to hang out with my friends. Do you think that I would betray you, especially with your own brother? Is that it? How dare you think that I would do that?" I said, my voice rising. "You want me to just revolve my time around you." I started walking around. "When you call, I come. When my services aren't required, I can go to my room, where I sit and twiddle my thumbs until you need to relieve yourself once more. Am I right, Sesshomaru?" I looked at him.

Before I had the chance to blink an eye, Sesshomaru grabbed me by my neck and pinned me against the wall. "Know this, wife. You will do what I tell you to do. You are mine, got it?" He kissed me, reminding me of the power he has over my mind, my body, my soul. He dropped me without giving me a chance toanswer. "Go back to you quarters. You are not to leave. I will speak more with you later."

I rose with as much dignity as I could muster. "Know that I am not the docile woman you think you mate with, _Lord_ Sesshomaru." And with that, she walked out the door.

_Little did they both know, that would be the last time they see each other for fifty years…_

_Later on that same day..._

I ran through the forest, searching for Inuyasha. We have been inseparable since we were pups, acting like brother and sister, until his brother Sesshomaru and I mated.

I just had to see my best friend, because I am one of the few who would actually hang out with him. Hanyous are not accepted in this world, both human and demon alike.

That is why Sesshomaru is angry at me. He believes that as his mate that I can just drop all I know and become who he wants me to be. That will not happen. I am not meant to be caged. As wielder of the elements, I must be free.

One other who likes him is Kikyo, the priestess. Inuyasha told me all about her. I was happy for him, although I felt some impending doom for their relationship. A union between a human and a hanyou would not be accepted lightly in our society. I have to protect him from getting hurt.

I soon found his scent. "Inuyasha!" I called as I ran. His scent grew stronger, and I soon smelled something else. _Blood. Oh no…_ I sped up, fearing the worst for my friend. I soon found him, pinned to a tree by an arrow.

"Inuyasha." I walked up to him, and caressed his hair. "No…Inuyasha…what's happened to you?" I tried to grab the arrow, but as soon as I did, it shocked me. "It was done by a priestess. Kikyo?" I smelled her scent around the area. "But why?"

"I am so sorry I wasn't there for you Inuyasha." Tears streamed down my face as I glanced at my fallen friend.

_Celeste? Where are you? You have disobeyed me. _Sesshomaru's voice filled my head from our mind link.

_Leave me alone, Sesshomaru. I am grieving for your brother. He is gone. _I told him what I have learned.

_Leave and come back to me now, Celeste. There is nothing more that can be done._

_I just wish there was something I could do. _I sighed and gazed upon him one last time. _Alright, I am coming home._

I started to walk away when another scent caught me. _Something is watching me, love. I cannot leave yet. _As soon as that was sent, a tentacle hit me in my shoulder.

"Well, look who is here? The Lady of the Western Lands has graced me with her presence." Laughter filled the air as I tried to pinpoint the location of this demon.

_Sesshomaru, something is attacking me. I cannot find it._

_Hold on, Celeste. I am coming. _Our mind link was ended for now. That would be the last time I would hear his voice.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded calm, even though I am screaming inside my head from the pain.

"I am the one responsible for the deaths of Kikyo and Inuyasha. I am the demon called Naraku." He appeared before me, covered in a baboon pelt.

"You killed them. Why?" He circled me. "Because I wanted to."

He looked me up and down. "Ah, you are an elemental demoness. The one called Celeste, right? A very rare one indeed, having power over all the elements. I will claim you as my own."

I growled. "I am already mated to someone else, so you won't have me."

He laughed. "Lord Sesshomaru. A minor inconvenience. No matter. Soon he will be gone and you will be mine."

He lunged at me. I dodge him and ran. I soon found myself at an old well. The Bone Eaters' Well.

"You won't get away with this!" I cried.

He laughed and knocked me into the well.

_I am going to die. Sesshomaru! _I did not feel the ground. The last thing I felt was nothing and I saw blue light…

_What happened next...?_

Celeste was found on the other side of the well at a shrine owned by the Higurashi family. It was close to five hundred years later. The daughter of the family, Kagome, who was thirteen years old at the time, was the one who found the demoness, unconscious and bleeding.

With the help of the Higurashi family, Celeste was cared for, and soon adapted to life in Tokyo. She became Kagome's sister Corrine or Rina outside the household. Inside the four walls of the Higurashi household, she was known as Celeste, demoness and best friend to Kagome. This appearance was only on the outside; on the inside of her mind, she is still the Lady of the Western Lands, and mate to Sesshomaru.

Celeste told Kagome everything about her past, including her life as the mate of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. She eventually gave up trying to go back to the time and home she once knew. However, there will come a time when Kagome Higurashi, at fifteen years of age, would get pulled into the ancient well by a centipede demon, starting a chain of events that would soon lead Celeste back to her world, and back to Sesshomaru.

_darkinuyami: _So, what do you think? Read and review and I will put up the next chapter…


	2. Taking Over Me

_darkinuyami: I just realized that I never put a disclaimer. Well, anyways, I don't own anything except Celeste. Nothing! I thought this song represents what I am writing about. It's called Taking Over Me by Evanescence..._

You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

You're taking over me  
Taking over me


	3. Down the Well Again

_Disclaimer: Only own Celeste...I am also sorry for any errors...not_

**Down the Well Again...**

Celeste POV

I walked towards Kagome's school, where I promised I would meet her since school was almost done for the week. I have been here for 5 years (Kagome is now 18), however, 50 years have passed since I last saw my home. Yes, I know what is going on in my original time, because Kagome can travel through the well to that time period, known as the Feudal Era. She has been doing it for the last three years. When she first told me about her adventures, I did not believe her at first; yet, I soon found out about her destiny that is intertwined with the Shikon no Tama. Supposedly she is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, the one who perished with Inuyasha. Oh, did I tell you that she hangs out with Inuyasha. Apparently she released him from 'death' by pulling the arrow that pinned him to the tree. From what she tells me, their relationship is really amusing. They currently are searching for shards oftheShikon, since Kagome accidentally broke it apart. Their group also includes ademon slayer named Sango, a monk named Miroku, a kistune named Shippou, and a fire neko name Kilala.

Also, she has encountered Sesshomaru. She told me that he is very emotionless and relentless, always pursuing Inuyasha for possession of the Tetsuaiga, the sword the legenedary Inutaisho bestowed upon his son. Sesshomaru got left with the Tenseiga, of which he is less than thrilled. I am happy toknowthat he is alive; however, I am much saddened by the thoughtthat he has become this way because of me...

"Rina!" I jerked outof my thoughts to see Kagome running my way. We have become so close during my timehere. Iwaved as shereached me.

"Hey Kagome, howare you?" I asked aswe started walking back to the shrine.

"I amfine. I am just happy to be out of school. It is so exhausting."

"Well, youare leading two lives. Modern Tokyostudent and Feudal Era priestess."

She laughed. "So are you,Modernwoman and Feudal Era Demoness."

"Anyways, are you going to head back today?"

She nodded. "Yeah,I don't want tokeep Inuyasha and the others waiting any longer."

We soonreached theshrine, where wewent to her room after greetingeveryone (Souta, Grandpa, and her mother). I satdown asshe started to pack for her trip.

"I can't believe that I am soon goingto be back."

She smiled at me. "You must be thrilled."

I laid back on her bed. "Don't get me wrong. I like it here. Everythingwas new tome, and there are still things that I am learning about. It's just that I feel like I can't be myself here. Here, Ihave to be Corrine. I don't mind, but there are times that Ijust want to be Celeste again."

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. Currently, because of a spell, my hairis black like Kagome's, my eyes are brown, and all of my markings are gone. I look like a typical human girl.

"Hey, why don't you go get ready? We'll be leaving after dinner." I gotup, we both squealed, and I ran to my room

_I am going home_!

Dinner came and gone, and we were soon in the well house, ready to go back to the Feudal Era. Kagome is wearing jeans and a t shirt (she switched fromher normal uniform for something more comfortable),her yellow backpack swung over her shoulder. I am wearingform-fitting pantsand a mid-driff top with flowing sleeves. My hair is tiedback in a braid, and I have two daggers at my hips and a sword on my back. Itis my own personal creation named Dangeruese. Ireleased the spell on myself and became my demon form.

"Come on," Kagomesaid as she took my hand. "Let's go."

We both jumped into the well.

A/N: What do you think? R & R


	4. Reunion

_Disclaimer: I only own Celeste…_

_Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that during her time in Kagome's world, Celeste became involved in singing and was kind of famous. She was well-known throughout the world. The only reason that people did not rush out to meet her is that whenever she has to sing or model, etc. she does it in her demon form. You know how it is; the humans don't think much of it, so that is just peachy to them. Anyways, she mostly wrote love songs, and whatever songs I post in the story are hers in the story, but I don't actually own them. Ok…Well, on with the story now!_

_Italics are Kagome and Celeste's mind link._

_**Bold italics are Celeste and Sesshomaru's mind link.**_

**Reunion…**

We both jumped into the well, where we were surrounded by a bright blue light. As soon as I felt the ground beneath me, I looked above to see the sky instead of the roof of the well house.

"Kagome!" I squealed. "Are we…?"

She nodded as she begun to climb out of the well. "Yeah, Cel. We are in the Feudal Era."

She gasped as I grabbed her and jumped out of the well. "You know, now that I am here, you don't have to do that anymore." I smiled and we both laughed.

I gazed at my surroundings. I saw forest all around me. The air was clean, which I loved, and the sun was shining. "Boy it's good to be home," I said as I spun around in a circle.

"I am happy for you, Cel." Kagome said. "Just be careful, Inuyasha and the others should have sensed me by now and should be on their way. Especially since they probably smell you too."

Just then, a red blur flashed in front of Kagome. I looked to see Inuyasha, holding Kagome protectively. "Who are you demoness, and what are you doing with Kagome?"

_He is so cute the way he tries to protect you Kags._ I said, silently laughing.

_Stop that Cel! It's not funny. He's so overprotective._ "Inuyasha, let me go." She started struggling to get out of his grip.

By this time, everyone else has arrived. Sango: the demon slayer; Miroku: the monk; Shippou: the kitsune; and Kilala: the fire neko.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe that you have forgotten me after all of this time. It has only been fifty years." I said as I stepped toward him.

"I would remember you if I saw you before, demoness."

_Be careful Kagome. I am going to spar with him to get him to remember me. When I attack, run and keep the others back. _She nodded.

I unsheathed my sword, Dangeruese. "Well, I will just have to get you to remember." I ran at him, raising my sword.

He pushed Kagome out of the way and pulled out the Tetsuaiga. We started attacking and dodging each other. "Hmm, so that's the Tetsuaiga. Pretty nice sword. Your daddy gave you that, huh?"

"None of your business wench." I blocked an attack from him.

I growled. "You know better than to call me a wench, Inuyasha. Remember what happened last time you did that?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he blocked my attack. I pulled back and sheathed my sword.

I came up with the image of what happened and place it into Inuyasha's mind. His eyes widened in horror.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!"

I started laughing as I walked towards him once more. "Now do you know who I am?"

He kept his head down.

"Inu, it's me, Celeste."

Before he could do anything else, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Little brother, it's Cel. I am back now."

He wrapped his arms around me. "How can this be? They said you died."

I released him. "No, I did not die. I have been in Kagome's world all this time."

I walked back to Kagome and the others. "Hi, my name is Celeste. Kagome has told me so much about you." We exchanged greetings.

"Kags, is it alright if I go talk to Inuyasha? I promise we won't be long."

She nodded. "Sure. You guys have a lot to catch up on. I will just let you know if we need you through our link, ok?"

"Thanks," I said as we hugged.

"Come, Inuyasha. We have much to talk of." And with that, we both left the others.

"Cel, I still can't believe you're back. What happened to you?" He asked as we walked further into the forest.

I jumped into a tree and sat down. He followed me.

"Well, it's a long story." I said as I looked at him.

"Come on. Tell me, we're best friends, remember?" He said.

"Yeah, I remembered. You didn't remember me at first, though. I had to bring up the spider story…"

"Ok, ok. Now tell me."

"Remember how Sesshomaru and I mated, right? Well, after that happened, he would not let me hang out with you anymore. All those times I saw you, I got into trouble for them."

"What do you mean?"

"He hurt me, Inu. For every single hour I spent with you, I got punished for each and every one. It got to the point that he would try to lock me away. But I would always escape."

He was really angry now. "Sesshomaru beat you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything. Anyways, one day, he got angry at me and locked me in our room. I had a bad feeling concerning you and Kikyo, so I ran away. By the time I found you, I was too late. You were pinned to the tree, left for dead. I tried to take the arrow out, but I was burned."

"Yeah, Kikyo pinned me to the tree because I tried taking the jewel."

"Sesshomaru found out that I had left, and he tried to get me to come back. As I was leaving, I got attacked by a hanyou. He said he was responsible for what happened to you and the priestess."

"Naraku," Inuyasha spat out.

I nodded as I continued. "He had some desires about claiming me and killing Sesshomaru, and in the process, he knocked me into the well. As soon as I came to, I found myself in Kagome's time with her family. They took me in, and I became known as Corrine."

"Wait, you're the one sister that Kagome always mentioned? The singer?"

I nodded. "I began to live over there, but I knew that I had to come back. And so, here I am."

"Wow, if I knew you were there, I would have brought you back."

I smiled as I jumped down from the tree. "That's ok. I am back now, that is what's important now."

"So what are you going to do when you see Sesshomaru?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know. I still love him, Inuyasha." We hugged once more.

_Celeste! Come to the camp site now!_

Inuyasha saw as I tensed in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Kagome needs us."

We sped to where the others are. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he landed beside her.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru's here!" She cried, pointing at the demon crossing their path.

I turned my gaze to where she was pointing at, and my heart stopped. He turned his golden eyes to me, and his eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru…" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear it.

I walked towards him.

"Celeste!" Kagome called.

I ignored her. Time seemed to stop for both of us. 'He looks exactly the same.' I stopped in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug (A/N: he has both arms, and he just acted way oc!). I felt him sniffing and nibbling the mating mark he gave me on my neck, possibly to ensure that I am real. I too, inhaled his scent, and nibbled my mark on his neck.

He pulled away from my embrace. "So Celeste, you have returned to me…"


	5. A Family For Rin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Celeste. None of the songs are mine. They belong to whoever sang them (Evanescence, Cascada, Natasha Bedingfield, etc.) **

**Oh, by the way, the spider story from the last chappie was something I made up…**

**Now, on with the story!**

_**Italics are mind link between Sesshy and Celeste**_

_Italics are mind link between Kagome and Celeste_

'Words' are Celeste's thoughts

**A Family for Rin**

(A/N: I know that Sesshomaru is acting way OC, but bear with me. This is how I pretty much thought it out. He will still have the moods, etc. that he is well-known for).

I got out of Sesshomaru's embrace. I gazed into his eyes. 'I can't believe that I am here. He has not changed. I am happy to see him once more.'

"Where have you been Celeste?" He asked as he pulled me into his embrace once more.

_We are going to leave to let you two to talk, _I heard Kagome's words in my mind.

_Thanks, Kagome. _Soon we were both alone, after many grumbles, especially from Inuyasha.

"I have been with Kagome. That hanyou knocked me into the bone eater's well, where I was sent 500 years into the future. There, Kagome and her family found me and took care of me." I buried my face into his chest. "I tried so many times to come back; yet I was unable to. Eventually, I found out that Kagome was able to come here through the well. She led me back here. She led me home."

I released my hold on him. I started to walk to a tree, where I sat down.

"Why did you come back?" He asked as he gazed upon me, taking in my appearance.

"I had to. I needed to. I wanted to." I watched as he walked closer to me.

"Why?"

"Because of you. I missed you. I wanted to see you. I needed to see you."

He sat down next to me. I saw many emotions go through his eyes. Relief, happiness, love, guilt.

"I searched all over the land for you. I couldn't find you. I knew you were still alive because of my mark," he reached out and caressed the mark he placed upon me, "I thought that you didn't want to be near me anymore."

"How could you think that?" I asked as I grabbed the hand that was caressing me and held it in my own.

"Because I hurt you."

I pulled him into my embrace. "Sesshomaru, that does not matter now. It is all in the past. We have both been given a second chance at being together. Let's start over." I stood up and held my hand out.

He smiled (A/N: awwww!) and grasped my hand. He pulled me into his arms for a kiss…

(Later on…)

We both walked back to where Kagome and the others are. I saw Kagome arguing with a toad demon.

"Tell me where Lord Sesshomaru is wench!"

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck. "Don't you dare call my sister a wench, you impudent toad! I will have to hurt you, and trust me, it will be more painful that what Lord Sesshomaru's done."

I threw him on to the ground. "Lady Celeste. You're back. I apologize my lady, I didn't mean to…"

"Save the excuses." I said. A cold glare from Sesshomaru shut him right up.

_**Thanks, Sesshomaru. **_

**_You're welcome, Celeste. We should be leaving soon._**

_**Can it wait until nightfall? I have to do something.**_

_**It depends on what it is.**_

_**Iwant to go to the hot springs. I want to familiarize myself with this world once more. **_

I walked towards a little girl. Sesshomaru explained all about her. He is her 'father.' Her name is Rin.

"Hi little one, what is your name?"

She looked to Sesshomaru, and he responded with a nod.

"My name is Rin, my lady." She curtsied.

_**She is so cute, Sesshomaru. I am falling in love with the child. **_

_**Don't tell her in front of everyone. We will tell her together. **_

I nodded as I squatted down to her level.

"Can I talk with you, Rin?" She once again looked to Sesshomaru, who nodded once more.

The three of us walked to a clearing not too far from the others, but with plenty of privacy. Kagome and Sango are keeping the guys back with a few 'sits' and hits.

The three of us sat down in a circle, Rin glancing at Sesshomaru and me.

"Rin, my name is Celeste, and I am married to Lord Sesshomaru."

Her eyes widened. "Does that mean that you are going to be my mommy?" She looked up at me with such hope in her eyes.

"I will, if you want me to be."

She looked to see Sesshomaru nodding.

She squealed. "Yeah! A family for Rin!" She jumped into my arms for a hug, burying her face in my chest.

I looked to see Sesshomaru, with the same stoic expression, but there was warmth and love in his eyes.

_**This is my family…**_


	6. Feel the Rain on Your Skin

**Disclaimer: I am so tired of putting this on, so this will be for the last time. I do not OWN Inuyasha. Ok! Got it! I only own the plot and Celeste. I also do not own any songs, unless I state otherwise.**

_**Italics are between C and S**_

_Italics are between C and K_

'Words' are thoughts

**Feel the Rain on Your Skin**

After several hours of getting used to being together as a family, Rin, Sesshomaru, and I soon walked back to Kagome. Clouds were beginning to form around us as we walked hand in hand, Rin between us. She has started to call me mommy. Her curiosity and her innocence warm up my heart. Sesshomaru shows some emotion here and there, otherwise he is just the same as ever.

_**We have to leave soon, Celeste. It is going to rain.**_

_**I know. Just let me spend some time with the women and children. It will only be an hour. You will behave, won't you?**_

**_How could you think so little of me, love? I am the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands after all._**

_**Husband, I know you inside and out. You may have changed some over the last 50 years, but my heart still knows you. We won't be long, I promise. Just try not to kill Inuyasha or the monk. **_

_**You are no fun. **_

**_Not right now, but I will be later…Be good and I will reward you…_**

I glanced at him to see him smile at me, love and lust in his eyes. I soon turned my attention to Rin, who was tugging on my arm. "Yes, little one?"

"You are going to stay forever with me and papa, aren't you mommy?"

I knelt down and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. "Of course not, my baby. I already told you that. Lord Sesshomaru and I will always be here for you." ****

"Rin, why do you ask?" Sesshomaru asked the girl.

"I am just making sure, papa." She said as she snuggled in my arms. We all laughed.

"Celeste! You're back!" Kagome ran towards me. I glanced to see Sesshomaru's trade mark expression back on.

"Yeah," I said. "I am just spending some time with Rin and Sesshomaru." I said as I placed Rin on the ground.

She tugged on Kagome's sleeve. "This is my mommy and daddy now." She said.

"Really?" Kagome asked. I nodded, and she squealed. "I am so happy for you!" She cried as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, let's go have some fun. It's going to rain soon." I said.

She nodded. "You want to sing your song, right?" I nodded.

"What are you ladies talking about?" We looked to see Inuyasha, the monk Miroku, and Sango, the demon slayer.

"We ladies are going to have some fun for a little while with the children."

Just then, Sango screamed. "Hentai!" Miroku laid unconscious on the ground.

_**He better not try that with you. I will kill him this time.**_

_**Baby, you will just have to get in line, because I will be the first to kill him.**_

"We will keep him from you, Cel. Don't worry." Kagome said, as Sango nodded.

"Thanks. Shall we go?"

We left the brothers and the monk behind, as we walked towards the hot spring.

"What are we doing, mommy?" Rin asked.

"We are going to play in the rain, precious." I responded as we reached our destination.

Kagome set her CD player under some trees, where it won't get wet (A/N: It is ironic, but what I say goes). She turned it on and some music flowed through the speakers. Just then, the first rain drop fell, followed by more and more. Soon it was raining.

We played in the rain while I sang.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovations  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes,  
but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

Unbeknownst to me, a certain Taiyoukai was watching the whole thing. 'She sings like an angel. And she is mine again…'


	7. Too Good To Be True

Disclaimer: Only own Celeste and plot...nothing else...

**The Ice Prince and the Fallen Angel**

Too Good To Be True

Celeste POV

We meet up with the men once more. Just sitting, relaxing, watching arguements ensue. Especially between Kagome and Inuyasha. Those are the most enjoyable.

"Those two are made for each other." I whispered as I sat at the base of a tree.

"Indeed." I look up to see my mate, as he sat down beside me. We watched Rin play with Shippo, the young kitsune.

"I will have to journey back with Kagome to her world soon."

Sesshomaru glared at me. "Why? You have nothing to return to back there."

"I just do. That is not good enough I presume?" Sarcasm evident in my voice.

"I am your lord, you will do as I say."

I stood and glared down at him. "Tough. I am going, and you can't stop me."

I ran off. Leaving a pissed off Taiyoukai in my wake.

Sesshomaru POV

I watched as Inuyasha's wench walked to where Celeste ran off.

"I'll go talk to her Lord Sesshomaru."

I glared at her.

"Be quick, wench."

Celeste POV

I reached the lake, surrouned by trees. "Damn him!"

I walked to the water's edge, where I sat and stared at my reflection.

"He doesn't understand. He's just like before. He'll never change."

I punched the ground with my fist.

"Celeste?" I looked to see Kagome.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Why is it that men are so pigheaded?"

She shrugged, then sat down beside me. "It's just the way kami makes them."

I laughed.

"You need to talk to him," she said as she wrapped her arms around me. "He is hurting just like you."

Tears started to flow from my eyes. "I know. It's stupid. We're both so damn stubborn."

She smiled. "Just like me and Inuyasha."

I stared at my reflection once more.

"Sing, Cel. It'll make you feel better." I nodded.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on _

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

I reached out and hugged Kagome. "Thank you, little sister."

We heard someone chuckling. "Lady Celeste. How nice of you to return. I've missed you."

We both turned to see Naraku. "What do you want, Naraku?" Kagome asked as we both stood to face him.

"I have come to find that the demoness I encountered fifty years ago has returned. I have come to invite her to my side."

I growled. "I told you once before. I'll tell you again. There is no way in hell that I will go with you."

He smirked at me. "So defiant, so beautiful. I like that." His aura flared, and it sent Kagome into a tree, rendering her unconscious.

"KAGOME!" I screamed. I tried to reach her, but he blocked my path.

"Let me pass." I growled.

He reached out and pulled me to him. "You will come with me. Otherwise, she will die as well as the others. Including the humand child." _Rin._

I nodded. "Fine, I will go. Leave them alone." He led me from the lake.

_Sesshomaru. Kagome. Rin. Forgive me. Please be okay._

Sesshomaru POV

"Something's wrong_."_ I looked up to see Kagura, Naraku's spawn, arrive.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm here to deliver a message to Lord Sesshomaru."

I glared at her. "Be quick. Tell me what that bastard wants me to hear."

She smirked. "He has your mate, and he said to find her if you dare." With that, she flew off.

I growled, and ran to where I last caught her scent. Inuyasha's wench was at the base of a tree, unconscious.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried.

She started to speak. "He took...her...Inuyasha. He...took...my sister."

My anger was rising quickly. By this time, the others arrived. I felt my anger grow as my vision turned red (A/N: Letting bad ass demon take over).

Inuyasha ran to me. "Don't Sesshomaru."

"Let me go, Inuyasha. Naraku will die for taking what's mine."

Kagome ran to help. Her powers had healed her by this time. "We will get her back, Sesshomaru."

I felt my anger recede. "Fine, let's go."

Rin walked up to me."Is mommy going to be okay?" I

knelt down to her level. "Yes, little one. I will bring her back to you. Stay with Jakken and don't leave his side."

She nodded.

We walked off, trying to pick up a scent.

Celeste POV

I am currently sitting alone in a room in Naraku's castle. My powers have been bound due to the barrier placed around his fortress. It's preventing me from calling out to Sesshomaru_. Come to me, Sesshomaru. I am here. Come to me_.

"You won't be able to contact him with my barrier up."

I glared at my captor. "You won't keep me here forever."

He chuckled. "Still the defiant one I see. No wonder I'm drawn to you."

"Why am I here?"

He walked towards me. "I plan on hurting Sesshomaru in the worst possible way. Mentally and physically. Since you are mates, you feel each other's pain. I plan on using you to hurt him. "

I was confused. "How?"

He reached out and caressed my cheek. I felt a shudder go down my spine. "Why do you think I have you, the mate of the Lord of the Western Lands, as my prisoner?"

It finally dawned on me. I stepped back. "No...you can't...DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He was going to hurt Sesshomaru through me. He was going to **_RAPE _**me.

_SESSHOMARU!_


	8. Tourniquet

**The Ice Prince and the Fallen Angel**

**Tourniquet**

(Sesshomaru POV)

We continued walking, towards Naraku's domain. Towards the place where my mate was held captive. _Celeste, I will get you back. Naraku will pay for taking what's mine._ Just then, I fell to the ground, clutching my head in agony.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha rushed to me. I growled, reeling from the pain that went through my head, through my heart.

"He is hurting her, Inuyasha." Kagome walked towards us with tears streaming down her face. "He is hurting my sister."

"How is he hurting her?" He asked.

"He is hurting her to hurt Sesshomaru-sama."

His eyes widened. "You mean…"

She nodded. "He is raping her."

I howled in pain, letting my demon side take control. "Naraku will die this day."

Inuyasha blocked my path. "No. Sesshomaru. Rushing into this will not help Celeste."

"He is right, Sesshomaru." Kagome pleaded. "Please don't do this. We will save my sister."

I nodded. "Let us move quickly." We quickened our pace.

(Celeste POV)

I sat, huddled in the corner of my prison. Whatever clothes adorned my body were in shambles. My once flawless skin was marred with bruises, cuts, and blood. I shuddered, tears streaming down my cheeks, mixing with the blood that covered most of my face. I was hyperventilating.

Naraku stood before me, covering his body with a kimono. "That was fun. You were exactly as I had imagined you would be. I finally got a taste of what you give to Sesshomaru." He bent down until he and I were at eye level. "With a little more practice, you will be worthy of warming my bed."

I paid no attention to him. I continued hyperventilating.

"Look," he sneered as he stood. "The Lady of the Western Lands, a whore in my home." He walked towards the door. "Let's see if Sesshomaru will want you take you back to his bed now." He walked out the door.

"He…. hurt…me…" I gasped out. Naraku hurt me. He raped me to hurt Sesshomaru. He humiliated me just to hurt him. I screamed in agony.

_I've tried to kill the pain… _

My heart is bleeding, from betraying my mate. It's my fault that this happened to me. I looked at the blood that drenched my body.

_But only want more...so much more_…

"He will not take me back." I stood up and gasped at the pain that spread throughout my body. Pain that reached my mind, my soul.

_I lay dying, and I am pouring_.

My eyes turned red, and I growled. "He will pay…he will pay for hurting me…for hurting Sesshomaru…" I turned and started walking out, trying to get away.

_Consumed regret, and betrayal._

Kagura stepped into my path. "He won't tolerate your leaving."

I glared at her. "Move out of my way, or you will die," I spoke, my voice monotone. "He will die. I will kill him, for his crimes against Lord Sesshomaru."

_I'm dying…praying…_

Thunder boomed, and lightning flashed. "Very well." She stepped aside and let me pass. "Celeste." She called. I turned. "He…did the same to me…please kill him…for both our sakes." I nodded.

_Bleeding…and screaming…_

I walked outside, watching the clouds come together. "The sky…it feels my pain…"

_Am I too lost? To be saved?_

"And just where do you think you are going, Celeste?" Naraku appeared, blocking my way. "You belong to me now."

_Am I too lost?_

"Get out of my way. I don't belong to you. You won't control me." I said, trying to move forward. Thunder and lightning clashed.

"No." He walked towards me. "I said before, you are mine." He grabbed me by my shoulders. "Now, be a good girl and go back inside. This is your home now."

Memories flashed through my head of the horrible ordeal I had to endure at his hand. _No!_ "No!" I screamed and my power lashed at him, blowing him away. "Get away from me!"

(Sesshomaru POV)

I sniffed the air. "Naraku is near. And so is Celeste." I ran to the scene; Inuyasha and the others followed me. What we arrived to shocked me to my soul.

"Cel…" Tears flowed from Kagome's and Sango's eyes. "Her demon is in control," Sango said. "We must stop her."

I walked towards them. "Ahh, Lord Sesshomaru. So good of you to join us." Naraku smirked. "How do you like your mate? I made her into a woman." I growled, and stepped forward, ready to attack. I moved to unsheathe Tokijin, but a hand prevented me from doing so. I looked to see Celeste.

"No. I am fighting him. He dishonored you. I am taking care of it." I gazed into red eyes, blood red tears flowing from them. "He used me to hurt you," she gasped. "He will pay."

SORRY HAD TO STOP THERE...READ AND REVIEW... 


	9. Pain

I gazed upon my mate, who was experiencing so much pain; I was experiencing it as well. Her eyes were red, meaning she let her demon side take over. Tears mixed with the blood that stained her face, mingling with it. She walked passed me, towards Naraku.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we must stop her!" I looked to see Kagome, running towards me. "Her powers are raging out of control. Her emotions are controlling the weather around us. If this continues, she will destroy everything."

Inuyasha ran to us as well. "You stop her. We will take care of Naraku." I nodded.

I walked towards the combatants. Celeste unsheathed her sword, and prepared for an attack. I placed my hand upon her shoulder. She flinched at my touch. "Do not interfere, my lord."

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha unleashed one of his attacks, which Naraku dodged.

"Fools!" Naraku sneered. "You won't hurt me."

Celeste made an attempt to move once more; however, I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace, preventing her from doing so. She struggled against my grasp. "No…let me go…I need… to do this…"

I tightened my hold. "My love, it's okay. You don't need to do this. I will take care of it."

She pushed me away, and screamed in agony. Inuyasha and Naraku stopped their battle, giving him the opportunity to disappear. "I will be back, Celeste."

Kagome walked towards Celeste. "Cel? Sister, let's leave this place."

She looked up at Kagome, tears still streaming down her face. "I want to go home, Kagome." She stood up. "I want to see Mama."

Kagome nodded as she pulled Celeste into a hug. "I know, Cel. I know."

(Celeste POV)

I hated everyone, seeing me like this. Everyone is looking at me differently now. Just because this shit happened to me, everyone looks at me differently.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He glanced my way. I saw by his face that he felt my pain. "I apologize for forcing you to endure my suffering. I apologize for dishonoring you. I apologize for being foolish. I apologize…"

Inuyasha walked up. "If you apologize one more time, Celeste, someone will knock you on your head." I glared at him. "You don't understand. It's my fault this happened to me." Thunder and lightening clashed.

"Celeste! Cease this immediately!" Sesshomaru ordered. I glanced up at him. "Or what?" I taunted. "You will beat me? Just like in the past? Go ahead. Hurt me like he did!"

I fell down onto my knees. "Are you alright, sister?" Kagome asked.

I shook my head. "No, I am not alright. I won't be, not until Naraku dies by my hands." Rain started to fall, drenching everyone.

"We must take her back to the palace." Sesshomaru reached to grab me, but I moved away from him. "Don't touch me." I said.

"Why? You are mine. I have a right to touch you." I reached up and smacked him. "You arrogant dog! You don't fucking understand at all!" I fell face forward onto the ground, falling into darkness.

(Sesshomaru POV)

"Miko. Why did Celeste disrespect me?" I asked as I knelt by her fallen form.

"She was brutally demoralized by Naraku, an evil being who said that she belonged to him. A man raped her. She won't allow any males near her because of this. She will be hostile towards any male, whether it's you, Inuyasha, Miroku, or Shippo. She will be that way towards a stranger as well."

She and Sango lifted Celeste and placed her on the fire neko.

"What should we do?" Sango asked. "Let's take her back to the palace until she heals physically. After that, it's up to her."

We left the scene.


	10. Aftermath

**The Ice Prince and the Fallen Angel**

(Celeste POV)

I awoke from the throes of another nightmare and found myself in the chambers I share with Sesshomaru. _What the hell happened to me?_ I sat up and I looked at my body, seeing no reminders of the imperfections that once adorned it.

"The wounds may have healed, but the pain is still there." I shuddered as I rose from the bed, and walked towards the hot springs. I sensed everyone within the castle. Kagome and the others; Rin, Jakken, and the other servants; but, most of all, I sensed Sesshomaru. _I can't face him. I can't face anyone like this_.

I walked into the hot springs, where a maid was waiting. "My lady, would you like for me to help you bathe?" She gestured to the water.

I growled at her. "Why? You don't think I am able to do it myself? Who decided that you had to help the stupid fool who got fucked by Naraku?" I stepped closer to her shaking form. "Was it Sesshomaru? Did he tell you to help me? Did he do it out of pity? Did he?!?"

She shook her head. "N-no-no my lady. I only meant-"

I pointed towards the door. "Leave and tell your lord that I don't need anyone's pity. Tell him to leave me the hell alone if he knows what is good for him."

She scurried out of the room.

_The nerve of him_. I walked towards the water, loosening the binds of my kimono, letting it fall to the floor. As I stared at my reflection, I saw that my body was completely healed from the shit that had happened. I grabbed a scrub brush and started scrubbing myself like crazy.

"His touch is still on me. His smell is still on me." My skin started to turn red from the scrubbing. **_Look, the Lady of the Western Lands, a whore in my bed._** "N-no…stop…don't touch me…please…" **_Soon, you will be woman enough to warm my bed for eternity._** I screamed, screamed as the memories assaulted my mind.

(Sesshomaru POV)

I heard a scream coming from my chambers. _Celeste_.

A maid ran towards me. "My lord, she sent me away. She said she didn't need anyone's pity. She said to leave her the hell alone." I sent her away.

Rin ran towards me. "Is mommy okay?"

I knelt to embrace her. "No. Mommy is sick now. Do not worry, Rin, I will make her better. Now go to Kagome." She ran off.

I rushed to my chambers and found her in the hot springs. She was in the water, screaming in pain. My heart wrenched at the sight. "Celeste. Come to me. It's okay."

She turned towards me, tears flowing from her eyes. "No. It's not okay. I was a fool. I betrayed you. If I hadn't gone with Naraku, none of this would have happened."

I stepped into the water, slowly making my way towards her. "You went with him to protect Kagome. You went to protect Rin." I stood in front of her. "She is asking for her mother. She wants her mother to get better."

She pushed me away. "How can you still like me? I have dishonored you; yet, you still treat me like I am special."

I pulled her into an embrace. "You did not dishonor me. Naraku is responsible for all of this, not you." I placed a kiss on her forehead. "I treat you just like before because you are my everything."

She stopped struggling. "You. Y-you still desire my company? Even after everything that's happened? I was made a complete fool. I caused you pain. You still want to be with me, flaws and all?"

I nodded as I forced her gaze unto mine. "You and I mated. We are together for all eternity. I love you. Nothing will keep us apart. Naraku committed a heinous crime against the Western lands. He will pay." I led her to the water's edge. I picked up her discarded kimono, and wrapped her shivering form with it. "This is just a bump in the journey that is our life. We will overcome it. Don't worry. I am here."

I held her as she cried.


End file.
